


A moment of pause

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem 外伝 | Fire Emblem Gaiden
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Nagamas, Nagamas 2019, Resting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Between one battle and another, Lukas, Python and Forsyth find a moment to spend together.
Relationships: Fols | Forsyth/Lukas, Fols | Forsyth/Lukas/Python, Fols | Forsyth/Python, Lukas/Python (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Nagamas Gifts





	A moment of pause

**Author's Note:**

> This is my nagamas gift for Olly_Oxen_Free_ on twitter. I hope you and everyone else have a nice holiday!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr [@bi-naesala](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@vault_emblem](https://twitter.com/vault_emblem)

There was a respectable space between Lukas and Forsyth. Key word: _was_.

As soon as Python has spotted that free spot in fact, he seized it not matter what Forsyth said to him. He grumbled to leave him alone, and like a true conqueror he just settled there, resting his head on Forsyth’s shoulder and stretching his legs over Lukas’s without a second thought.

What was supposed to be annoyance soon became amusement at Forsyth’s outrage and Python’s carelessness, as if he would actually care about what was considered “proper” and what wasn’t.

In the end, Forsyth looked at Lukas, at his smile, and he sighed.

All right. He supposed he could let him sleep for a while…

In some ways, Python is surely impressive: Lukas doubts he could ever sleep with so much noise around him, but Python’s like a log against Forsyth.

In the end, he’s settled with keeping the conversation they were entertaining even with the warm body between them. It’s a good way to take his mind off the battles, a good way to gain back some energy.

Sure, maybe resting on the ground in the armoury may be considered improper, but if there’s a perfect word to describe their group, it could be that, especially with Alm as their new leader – and, in all honestly, Lukas prefers it by a long shot.

What really matters is how comfortable it is, which is surprisingly a lot, even if Python snores from time to time and Forsyth’s voice gets occasionally too loud.

It’s a sign that they’re all still alive, that they’re still them; even in the horror of war they manage to find some time to spend alone, just the three of them, far from everyone else.

It helps them relax, it helps them preserve their humanity.

The warmth Lukas feels during these simple moments… there’s nothing quite like it.

This is why he cherishes these breaks, no matter how brief they are.

He’s not used to feeling so intensely, but as long as the three of them are together, there’s nothing he wants more.


End file.
